Let's Make Music
Let's Make Music (also known as "Let's Go to the Fair" in the UK and Australia) is a Barney Home Video that was released on DVD to stores on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, Riff, who is also Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing favorite songs, play games and ride amazing rides! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So head to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costumes: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin (for the DVD bonus features only)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (debut) (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Melanie (debut) (Kelly Eichenholz) *Heidi the Dog *Melanie's Dad / Mr. Hater (Ron Gonzales) (only appearance) *Melanie's Mom / The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) (only appearance) *Mr. Knickerbocker (debut) (Todd Haberkorn) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) *Dancers Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh With Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'I Hear Music Everywhere' #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #'Trying Something New' #'How Does this Thing Work?' #'You Can Make Music with Anything' #'Why Can't I?' #'Sing Your Song' (only on the Barney DVD bonus feature Welcome, Cousin Riff) DVD Bonus Features *BJ's Elephant Adventure *Barney's Juke Box *Barney's Big Balloon *Welcome Cousin Riff with the song Sing Your Song Trivia *This video marks: **The first Barney video that was never released on VHS in North America. **The first Barney & Friends Fourth Generation home video ever. **Another Barney video (not counting any Barney live concert recordings) to be filmed on location. **The last Barney Video to have the 2001 HIT Entertainment logo. **The first Barney video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff, and Mr. Knickerbocker. **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, Heidi the Dog, and Mr. Hater. *The working title for this video was "Trying On Dreams". *If you listen real carefully during the song You Can Make Music with Anything, you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu, and bonus features. *The song I Love You is rerecorded and remade with an addtional violin. This rendition would later be used in the Season 11 half-episode The Sleepless Sleepover. *This home video was filmed before Welcome, Cousin Riff (featurette). *In The UK Version, The title was called "Let's Go to the Fair". Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 10 Videos Category:Fourth Generation Home Videos Category:Season 10 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured